


The Practice of Obscurity

by crassenoughtocare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crassenoughtocare/pseuds/crassenoughtocare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan does a lot of strange things. Somehow, he manages to bring one very old tradition back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Despite all his flaws, Eridan was hands down the most fascinating person to observe. He couldn't seem to place himself, acting like he was born several hundreds or even thousands of sweeps before he was, or observing certain military protocols that he would have had to know for sweeps.  

With time (and help from Kanaya) he learned to stop whining, let others come to him. Except for most everyone didn’t come around. Just Kanaya on occasion, Sollux to antagonize him, and Aradia when he was looking especially down. Eventually he stopped going out, just stayed in his respiteblock more and more, so Aradia resolved to coax him out of reclusiveness. It couldn't be good to spend all his time holed up in his respiteblock learning to hate them all more. So she went, padding down the hallway to his respiteblock. She knocked. Nothing. Knocked again. Finally, the door swung open.

"The fuck do you want, land dweller?" He glared down at her, eyes and mouth hard and suspicious, but she knew enough about sea dwellers to check his fins. There was no hiding their spread, not with fins as big as his. She had his attention.

"Eridan why don't you come eat with us? We're having a movie night. It'll be fun!" He stared at her, then slammed the door in her face.

The next day didn't go any better. He hissed and called her the foulest slurs he could think of, like he was trying to drive her away. Things like angry words and names had never deterred Aradia, so she returned a third time.

"Eridan please hear me out, you need people! I promise this isn't a joke. You're... Well, you're kind of an ass at times but that's okay! Most of us are anyways and you're a nicer guy than you think and of you come out I can help you feel better!" Silence. The door creaked open. Half of his face appeared, softer now, like he believed her.

"I didn't think you'd come back three times." Aradia nodded.

"I was pretty much planning on getting you out of there even if I had to drag you." She thought he might have smiled.

"You couldn't fuckin’ drag me, you're tiny." Yes, that was definitely a smile. Aradia mocked offense.

"I could haul you around this lab like a sack of grubs. Now get out here you grumpy old fish!"   Slowly, he slunk out of his room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Let's go, landdweller." He stuck out his elbow at her. She stared at it, looked up at him, baffled. Dramatically, he sighed. "You're supposed to put your hand there. It's how you fuckin escort someone. God, do you people know nothin about custom?" Aradia laughed and took his arm, allowing herself to be lead by the highblood.

\-----

 _From Tretsa Fatois book 'On Proper Ettiquite, Suitable for Distinguished Highbloods Who Wish to Make an Impression at Court'  
"When escorting one of lower status, it is acceptable for the lower to take the higher by the elbow, establishing a visual and physical connection and contract of protection and guidance. If an outsider should molest or otherwise accost the lower, it is expected that the higher take proper responsibility and crush the perpetrator. (Of course, one should never escort anyone lower than two rungs lower than oneself, lest a scandal arise!)”_

No one seemed to notice them linked, or if they did, no one gave a fuck. Aradia joined Kanaya and Sollux at one end of the table, beckoning Eridan to join them.

"Finally crawl out from under your rock, huh?" Sollux scowled at him, delighted to have his almost-not-quite-forever-in-denial kismesis back.

"Fuck off Sol."

"Oh, _that_ was snappy. Prince of lame come backs, more like."

"As if you're any better, lithpy. Want me to knock those teeth out for you?"

"I will come across this fucking table, fishface."

Aradia and Kanaya smiled at each other, pleased to see them back at each others throats.  


\-----

 _From Historian Daktor Gortad's 'The Old Ways': “During gatherings it was customary for all parties to leave their weapons aside in plain sight, to show that no harm was intended.”_

One of Eridan's stranger habits was declaring any and all weapons he had on him. He would lay down wands and guns, emptying his pockets of any knives before sitting down with the others, unless Sollux was there. He kept the weapons if Sollux was there.

"Why do you do that?" Aradia asked as he set his wand on his desk. He shrugged. She had seen him do that many times, more frequently the past perigee. They seemed to be spending most of their time together, bonding over history and breaking down old prejudices. It was nice, he was nice. Still an ass, but nice.  

"It's an old thing. Lettin’ people know you aren't there to murder 'em."

"Oh, that's a good idea, actually." If Aradia had been armed, she would have followed suit. "You're into a lot of old stuff, aren't you?" Another shrug.

"Yeah, I dunno, I just read a lot when I was younger, tryin' to be a good highblood and shit like that." He half glared at her when she failed to hold back a laugh. "What? What? I am a damn good highblood. So maybe I never killed all you land dwelling filth, but it would be pretty boring with only two of us left." Aradia rubbed his shoulder.

"You just keep telling yourself that. And I'll pretend like it isn't because you like us. You say filth and call me lowblood like a term of affection. Is that it? You can't admit you _liiiike_ us? That you have _affection_ for a gutterblood me?" She was teasing, nudging him and tugging at his cape, but stopped when he didn't tease back.

"Shut up." He muttered, looking at the floor instead of her. She let go of his cape. He looked humiliated. Slowly, her arms found their way around his neck, bringing her lips to his cheek. Then again.

This time when she started to sink down again he caught her, roughly bringing their lips together roughly. Neither of them pressed for anything more, so they stood like that for a while, kissing lightly. When they pulled apart Eridan opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again.

"Sorry. We were gettin' pale, weren't we?" Aradia shook her head, slipped her fingers in-between his.

"Not really, no. I like you. You break my heart. I don't quite know why, but you do. And I think I'm okay with it. Even if you call me lowblood."

"I don't- old habits an stuff, I don't mean to call you all that shit. Its just-" She stopped him with a hand on his cheek.

"It's a habit. Prejudice dies hard. You aren't the only one who has ever resented someone for their color. But you don't really resent me and that's all that matters." He nodded. She was one of the only ones who gave him the time of night.

"It's the wings." He gave her a sly smile. "You're only fine because of the wings." She slapped his chest, but kissed him again anyways.


	2. an interlude in moirallegiance

_From the Alternian basic training manual: "Seatrolls should expect to spend one perigee at a time out of water, save for showers. Those who fail to adjust to the change will be considered for culling."_

Eridan Ampora was the biggest damned fool she had ever met in her life. Kanaya had watched him stay out of the water for two weeks. She kept herself to little comments, encouraging him to go for a swim or at least bathe a few times a night. But she couldn't watch him torture himself. It hurt her too much. So she attacked him in the hallway, dragging him by the horns to the pool that Feferi hardly ever left. Luckily it was empty for the time being, so there was no one to hear any potential scolding.

"Get. In." She pointed, commanding him like a pet, or a child (not that Kanaya could have made that comparison).

"Kan, I'm fine, really! I just like to test myself, best my instincts. Like you with bitin' people!" She said nothing, just pointed.   
He shed his clothes and dove in. Kanaya sat on the edge and dangled her feet, her skirt and shoes neatly placed away from the water.

"So tell me about Aradia." She called, bringing him up to the surface. He sighed.

"How the fuck do you even know about that?" Eridan tossed her his glasses, slipping up to the side to rest his chin on her knee.

"I am your moirail. I know everything. That and the fact that your mutual pity is bordering on embarrassing to watch."

"Oh come on Kan, we don't even make out in front of everyone, unlike other people on this rock." Kanaya nodded, Terezi had always been eager to express her affection for Karkat, and despite his initial resistance, his attempts to pry her off of him had been decidedly less powerful as of late.

"Wait." Eridan stopped, looked up at her, finally processing her words. "Did you just say you were my moirail?" Kanaya had the courtesy to blush, blood tinting her light a shade greener around the cheeks.

"I find it futile to refer to our relationship as anything but what it is." He grabbed her around the waist and hauled her into the pool, ignoring her fuss about wet clothes.

Against the side of the pool, they held each other tight, breathing in perfect time with each other. The next day Kanaya found a small, white box outside her door. Inside was a black choker that fit her neck perfectly, inlaid with one violet stone, carved into a diamond


	3. Chapter 3

The letter was addressed 'asshat' in swirling calligraphy. Sollux rolled his eyes but opened it anyways, hoping for something he could use against him.

 _common room  
noon   
no wweapons   
i wwant to make you bleed_

There was no way he was going. No way. The idiot would look at it like some formal acceptance of kismessitude. There was a slip of paper still inside the envelope.

 _im fucking your moirail_

Oh hell no.   


\-----

  
 _From Tretsa Fatois book 'On Proper Ettiquite, Suitable for Distinguished Highbloods Who Wish to Make an Impression at Court'  
“When courting another for the calignious quadrant, one should offer duals. Spontaneous fisticuffs of black passion should be left to the low.”_

Karkat had broken them up, removing Eridan's teeth from Sollux's shoulder and keeping Sollux from strangling Eridan. Aradia and Kanaya showed up with bandages and ice and matching looks of disapproval.

"You did accept." Karkat sat in the gray armchair of auspisticizing, looking like he could skin both of them. Sollux pointed an accusing finger at the seadweller.

"He fucking- will you look at this shit?" He shoved the envelope into Karkat's hand. Eridan smirked at Sollux, wincing slightly as Kanaya flicked his fin. Karkat looked vaguely ill.

"Is it true?" Eridan looked at him blankly. "Are you fucking her?" Sollux cut him off.

"No, no he's fucking not. AA would never touch him. He just said because he's a fucking pervert and an asshole." Aradia said nothing, just flicked her eyes at Eridan, just long enough for him to catch her look.

"You might want to ask the lady." He nodded at Aradia, who was calmly bandaging Sollux's shoulder. Sollux turned towards her, suddenly worrying that he might have been telling the truth. Aradia smiled sheepishly.

"Things happen." Sollux wailed, Karkat made a gagging noise. Kanaya rolled her eyes at the immaturity.

"The fuck AA?! Him!? Really? Even Gamzee is better than him, and Gamzee's a fucking psycho!" Karkat looked offended, but held his tongue. Aradia stroked his hair.

"I know what I'm doing. We can talk about this later, okay?" He huffed, but said nothing else. Aradia wiped the blood from his knuckles and kissed his lips gently. Kanaya looked at Eridan. To anyone else, she probably looked pissed, her look meaning _'I Will Get You A Leash So Help Me God'._ But to Eridan, it clearly meant, _'I Am Still Displeased With You But Thankful For Your Safety And I Know That You And Aradia Are Dirty Liars.'_ Or something like that. He gave her a look back. 'she played along'. Or maybe it was 'hopefully not lyin for long'. Whatever the look meant, Kanaya rolled her eyes and left him there. Sollux stayed with Karkat, leaving Eridan and Aradia to walk the halls alone.

"I would have told them. Sorry if I like, compromised your honor, or somethin'." Aradia pushed him lightly.

"You are such a prick, I have no idea how I deal with you." He smiled at her, she grinned back. "But you didn't exactly lie. You said we were physical. You didn't say when we started." He thought on that for a moment.

"Makes sense. Still not true though. I still lied accordin' to this present moment." Aradia pushed open the door to her respite block, grabbing his hand and tugging him inside, mischief in her smile.

"Then we had better make you an honest troll." She pushed him against the door, pulling him down to her level to kiss him. When they broke apart, he blinked at her, gaping slightly. "We've been playing at this for weeks. I want you, Eridan."

Holy shit he had never been so turned on in his entire life. All he could do was nod and follow her across the room to her shitty little couch.  She stood in front of him as he sat on the couch, unwound his scarf, lifted his shirt over his head and laid the items aside. His fingers found the hem of her dress, lifting it up to kiss her stomach as she did the rest.

Suddenly he felt very nervous. Seeing someone in their underwear was a lot different from seeing them in a bathing suit. He waited for her. Waited for a sign, words, anything. She took his wrist. Carefully, she removed each of his rings, setting them aside. Once his fingers were bare she pressed his hand to her stomach.  

"Eridan," she said, lifting his chin with her finger. "Touch me." He looked up at her, completely at her mercy. If her hadn't been so simultaneously aroused and anxious, he _might_ have been embarrassed at his own submission to the lowest of the low. But probably not.   


\-----

  
"We're gonna have to burn this couch," He said, breath still unsteady. Aradia chuckled against his chest.

"We are not burning the couch. There is no reason to burn a perfectly good couch."

"Your moirail is gonna be sittin' on this couch. Sittin' on a defiled sex couch. Do you want that Ara?" She snorted, burying her face in his neck.

"You are such a prude. Need I remind you that my moirail is your 'special hate friend' and every pale cuddle we have could be used as a silent victory," He stared at her for a moment, looking vaguely proud.

"Fuck, I always knew you were evil."

"Says the guy who has a penchant for cliche villainous capes." Aradia climbed off of him to retrieve his cape from the pile. "You left the stupid thing here," she said, failing to mention that she had slept on it since.

"That cape is hot and you know it." Eagerly, he accepted her back into his arms.

"It could be a nice tent." She pulled the cape over them. "It certainly has proved to be a decent blanket."

"You people have no sense of style."

"Neither do you!"

"Rustblooded harlot." She knocked her horns against his shoulder.

"You like it, douchefins." He shrugged.

"Yeah. So," he stopped, half hopping she wouldn't press him. Of course, she did.

"What?" Nothing. "So what? Out with it." He groaned internally.

"So, are we- are we like, do you want to be a thing?" She hummed, the corners of her lips turning up.

"We are a thing." This time he did groan, knowing she knew what he was saying.

"I mean, do you wanna be official? Quadrant official." Suddenly he felt six again, hopeless and prime for rejection.

"I would love that." Her smile made him smile.

"Yeah? Alright. But uh, you gotta tell me, are you okay with jewelry?"

Aradia wasn't much for ornament, but she had agreed to his offer. On braided maroon thread hung an elaborately carved violet heart, of stone, not gem like Kanaya's. Eridan hadn't even tried to convince her to take a gemstone. It wasn't her.

His, she strung on a silver chain, the dark ruby carved into a heart. It was rougher than the other stones, but he liked it that way. He never took it off, wearing it with Kanaya's delicately carved jade.

Eventually, he would hurl a spade at Sollux's head. Sollux would pick it up and scowl, roll his eyes and make some snappy comment, but slip the stone in his pocket anyways. Triumph.

 _From Historian Daktor Gortad's 'The Old Ways' “Trolls would mark their quadrant-mates with a sign of their color. Most commonly this was done in the form of a rock, or jewel, made to look like the symbol of their shared quadrant. It was a sign of mutual devotion and protection, intending the relationship to be no short term, petty affair.”_


End file.
